Unexpected meeting, A Tragic ending
by aoiharumiyu
Summary: They had been friends for so long but when they suddenly got to be together... Something bad happened...


*NOTE: This is not an experience of mine... Its just that I thought of it while I'm busy being lazy... Truthfully speaking I never experience love at all.. I never fall In love in my life... But still I managed to make this.. Well its not really like a story more like a diary? I guess... anyway I just hope that you like it

* * *

_It started that day when school started. Our eyes unexpectedly met and without knowing anything we separated. Not expecting that a new romance will start. We sit next to each other. When lunch time came you talked to me while wearing that innocent and wonderful smile of yours. We spend the rest writing secret messages when class resumed. We never realized what we are doing but we still do it. We also went home together that day._

_The next days it's like the total strangers we are that first day we met is replaced with sweet deep friendship. You helped me, I helped you. When I'm sad, you're sad and when you're sad, I'm sad. The same with the happiness we feel with each day that passes. It's like we are connected or something._

_That summer, I feel sick but still I go to our class outing. I thought you'll never notice but I was wrong. The same night that day you stayed with me. "You're really worried", I thought when you scolded me for going despite being sick. I just smiled and then you pat my head. It made my heart race a little. And the rest of the night I confirmed. I'm starting to fall. Fall in love with a friend. Who is none other than YOU._

_We're back at school and like always we are together. Laughing, talking and just enjoying our days. Also with those days passing, my love for you just grows. And by simply seeing your face it felt like my heart is going to pop out of my chest._

_So when the cultural festival came I decided that I'll tell you. About this feeling that bloomed inside of me because of you. I'm going to tell it all to you. And assumed that we have mutual feelings. That is also when I found out I was wrong. At the back of the school I saw you. Saw you with that transfer girl you also talked to. I thought you are just being friendly since it's natural for you to talk with everyone. I mean who doesn't? But the scene I saw. It's too much for me to take in. So I just run. Run away from there. I can't hold it in anymore. It's too painful! Seeing your lips and her lips touching. It hurts! I run and run. Hoping that I could escape from reality. I reached our favorite place which is the rooftop. No one's there. "That's a relief!", I thought. I cried and cried. I don't know what to do. We have never been a thing but still I loved you too much that It hurts. It's time to go already. I already returned to work back in our classroom. Then you came in too. You smiled at me and called my name. My chest hurts. I'm afraid that I might cry when I saw that transfer girl with you. And so I ignored you. I went home without talking to you._

_Back with our normal days. We have a new sitting arrangement. I am now far to you and you are near to her. It's like fate is playing us. I hated it! You always greet me, I always ignore you. I want to tell you that I'm not mad at you. I just don't know how I'll face you. I'm afraid my tears will fall endlessly when I look at you._

_Christmas... I think It's the best time for couples. I thought I'll be able to spend it with you. Not as a friend but as the one you love, the one you desire and the one you want to be with forever. But no, It's not going to happen. Fate played with us again when under that big Christmas tree in town we saw each other. Your eyes widened and so are mine. I was shocked. I wasn't ready. You run towards me. You hugged me. My tears just fall down. I heard you tell me how worried you are. With those sweet voice of yours. You scolded me a little. I smiled but my tears are still falling. But I totally break down and lose it when I heard those words. Those words I never expect to hear from you. Those 3 words that contains 8 letters. It's so sweet I almost fainted. You looked at me. Wiped my tears and kissed me. Hugged me again and I heard it again for the 2nd time. "I LOVE YOU!" you whispered to my ears. That is the last time we saw each other again. But I never really thought that it would be the very very last time I will see you with that beautiful smile of yours._

_At school I waited for you. I thought we will be fine again. Back to the same days but with even more love than before._

_I was shocked. I can't accept it. I really felt my world just ended. Broken down into several pieces that will never ever be fixed. Its already end of class and our teacher called me. He knew I'll never accept it and I know it to. But he said he have to tell me since you told them to. We just found out about our feelings, so why? You also just texted me those words again last night. The sincerity and love you put into sending that to me. I felt it all. But come on! Why is fate always tricking us! Why do you have to disappear now? We are just about to start! I planned on going to the movies, having picnics and just simply romantically walking slowly. Together. But no! You just have to go!_

_I went back home that day. With the help of my best friend who supported my love for you. I can't stop crying. Who will not! You and the one you love are just starting to go out then at that time you're going to find out that he died? Yes! He died. My teacher said that he got into an accident because he helped a little boy. He's so kind. I know that. But, why does he have to sacrifice himself. I don't want to be selfish but I want to be with him for the rest of my life. And then I realized. If only I talked to you about what I saw and knew that it's only an accident. That the girl just tripped and when you're about to help her your lips and her touched? Maybe I might have already told you about my feelings back then. We might have many memories now. This also might not happen at all. But no! I decided to run away! Run away without knowing the truth. It's all my fault._

_Because of crying I fell asleep. And I saw you. There in my dreams. Standing while smiling. Wearing that blue jeans and brown shirt of yours. You are smiling. I cried. You walked to me. Hugged me and whispered in my ears. My tears just poured endlessly. You said that you love me. From the first time we met and talked. You love it when I smile and you hate it when I cry. My looks, My fashion, My brown hair, My beautiful blue eyes, you loved them all. You also said that you became worried that you might have done something wrong when I started ignoring you. And was relieved when you and I saw each other that Christmas and told me your feelings. You found it funny when I told you about the reason behind me ignoring you. You said that you can't believe that I can be such a jealous person. And lastly… the thing that made me really break down is when you said "SORRY". Sorry for leaving me. For not being able to show how much more of your love to me. We both loved each other and if we realized it earlier, then we might have been able to create wonderful memories._

_I woke up after hearing your last words which is that I should live happy and that you're always with me. It made me somehow happy. And for you I tried my best to show you that I'll live happily. I'm still sad without you here but I know you're just beside me. And I promise myself that I would love you and only you_

* * *

Please R&R :D Thanks for your time


End file.
